


Homens não costumam entender certas coisas

by VanessaSakata



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dadtoki, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Muitas vezes é preciso passar por certas situações para entender certas coisas... Nem que seja na marra.
Kudos: 2





	Homens não costumam entender certas coisas

“Sakata-san!”

Uma voz feminina, a qual não conseguia reconhecer, o chamava. Virou para o lado em seu futon, buscando continuar a dormir o máximo que pudesse. Não tinha razão para acordar cedo, por isso nem acionara o alarme do despertador. Era fim de semana e Shinpachi não viria perturbá-lo como fazia por volta das sete horas da manhã.

“Sakata-san!”, a voz insistia e ele tentava ignorar. Estava determinado a dormir o máximo que sua preguiça poderia permitir. Pra que acordar cedo no fim de semana, em que faria vários nadas durante o dia todo?

Não adiantou, pois voltavam a chamá-lo. Sem alternativa, se levantou e sentiu um peso na altura do tórax e era uma sensação que não lhe parecia de todo estranha e temia essa familiaridade. Atreveu-se a olhar para baixo e descobrir o que preenchia a parte de cima de seu pijama verde e imediatamente lhe ocorreu uma hemorragia nasal. Limpou o sangue do nariz após ver os seios fartos e nem precisou olhar para dentro das calças para saber o que acontecera.

Acontecera tudo de novo? Um novo ataque daqueles dekobokkoístas?!

Tudo o que vira na sua frente era uma garota de pele clara, cabelos lisos pretos em uma trança e olhos da mesma cor, vestindo um uniforme escolar composto por camisa branca, saia plissada vermelha, sapatos pretos e segurava na mão uma varinha de condão também vermelha. Resumindo, era uma espécie de fada com asas cor-de-rosa que encarava Gintoki, que ainda não acreditava que estava novamente em um corpo feminino.

Um corpo feminino que, de repente, se contorceu de dor.

― O que é que tá acontecendo...? – perguntou após gemer de dor enquanto levava as mãos ao abdome.

A tal garota, que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Kagura, respondeu:

― Vim dar uma lição sobre empatia, Sakata Gintoki... Ou melhor, Sakata Ginko.

― E onde entra essa parte de me deixar contorcendo de dor? E desde quando empatia é dolorida assim?!

― Por que você acha que te transformei em mulher?

― Porque você segue o tal do Dekobokko?

A tal garota bateu com força em sua cabeça a tal da varinha de condão, que tinha o peso de um soco de Kagura. Não bastasse aquela dor que surgira, agora tinha que lidar com a dor da pancada.

― Errado! – ela cruzou os braços e encarou o Yorozuya com desprezo. – Eu estou aqui pra mostrar que cólica menstrual e mau humor não são frescura de garotas. Ou você é tão burro que esqueceu que menosprezou o que Kagura-chan sentia ontem à noite?

Os olhos rubros se arregalaram ao se lembrar que muitas vezes menosprezava o que Kagura sentia, dizendo que ela tinha gases ou fazia drama só pra não executar determinadas tarefas, além de menosprezar o mau humor que a garota às vezes exibia aparentemente sem justificativa, associando à TPM e outras coisas. Então, o que sentia era tudo o que a Yato sentia?

― Eu sou a Fada da Conscientização, que busca conscientizar as pessoas de erros e preconceitos que cometem sem perceber. No seu caso, você estava precisando entender um pouco mais sobre adolescentes, sendo humanas ou amantos.

― Conscientização bastante dolorida, eu diria...! Como é que mulher aguenta isso?

― Aguenta todo mês.

― Não deve ser pior que o parto.

― Quer ver como dói?

― Sai fora! Devolve minhas ***tamas!

* * *

Saiu do banheiro após lavar a cara, escovar os dentes, trocar de roupa e arrumar os cabelos. Mesmo assim, ainda não conseguira tirar por completo a cara amassada de sono e, antes de se sentar no sofá, de frente à mesinha de centro, bocejou e se espreguiçou. Esfregou os olhos azuis ainda sonolentos e em seguida enfiou o dedo mindinho no nariz, a fim de tirar uma incômoda caquinha.

Começou a sentir um cheirinho diferente vindo da cozinha. Não demorou muito para que Gintoki aparecesse com uma bandeja com o café da manhã dos dois. Colocou na frente dela um copo com chá fumegante.

― A velha me falou que esse chá é bom pra cólica. – ele explicou enquanto bebia um gole de seu leite de morango. – Melhor do que ficar com dor, não? Fiz umas panquecas também, elas vão esfriar se você demorar a comer.

Kagura, num primeiro momento, ficou meio confusa e depois sorriu para o Yorozuya, que percebeu uma expressão de gratidão da pirralha. Não fez mais cerimônia e, após o “itadakimasu”, pôs-se a devorar a pilha de panquecas à sua frente com gosto enquanto ele comia sua parte e ao mesmo tempo observava a Yato acabar com o café da manhã com seu apetite monstruoso.

Após terminarem a refeição, Kagura pegou a coleira e o guarda-chuva, sendo acompanhada por um animado Sadaharu. Pôs a coleira no cão gigante e anunciou:

― Gin-chan, vou passear com o Sadaharu!

A garota se despediu com um largo sorriso, enquanto Gintoki passava a mão pelos naturalmente bagunçados cabelos prateados e também sorria. Sorria como um pai que via a filha se despedir para ir à escola.

Quem diria que um sonho esquisito o faria entender, mesmo que superficialmente, certas coisas a respeito da pirralha?

Conhecia a filha de Umibouzu melhor do que aquele careca e se sentia feliz com isso.


End file.
